Ses yeux dans la nuit
by Drypteis
Summary: [Secret Santa 2018 - Collectif NoName] Qu'est-ce qu'affronter une tempête avec le Walrus pour Flint alors que la tempête qui règne dans son coeur n'a pas de fin ?


_Avant de commencer : cette histoire, bien qu'écrite par moi, s'appuie sur un univers qui, lui, ne m'appartient pas. Il s'agit de la série_ Black Sails _, créée par Jonathan E. Steinberg et Robert Levine. Pour ce qui est de mon histoire, elle met en scène, entre autres, des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes._

* * *

 _Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !_

 _Quel plaisir de vous retrouver en cette nouvelle année, que je vous souhaite très heureuse, sous le signe de la santé, de la joie, du rire et de l'écriture ! Activité à laquelle je ne m'étais pas consacrée depuis bien longtemps... C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension que je reviens ici pour partager avec vous ce modeste texte._

 _J'ai écrit cet OS pour Some, merci à toi pour ce défi dans le cadre du Secret Santa organisé par le Collectif NoName (plus d'infos sur mon profil). J'espère avoir respecté tes attentes et ton désir ! Sache que c'est, si je ne m'abuse, mon premier essai sur ce fandom. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, ayant vu la série il y a un moment déjà, mais ça a été l'occasion de relire certaines fanfics (pour ce remettre dans le bain), et de retrouver avec délice cet univers._

 _Bon, trêve de blabla ! J'espère sincèrement que ce cadeau te plaira, ainsi qu'à tous les autres lecteurs ! J'ai été ravie d'apprendre que je l'avais écrit pour toi !_

 _N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions dans une petite review !_

 _Et même s'il est tard : Joyeux Noêl à toutes et à tous, et Bonne Année !_

* * *

Adossé contre le bastingage, le capitaine Flint embrassa du regard le pont de son navire. L'équipage s'affairait pour débarrasser le plancher des déchets générés par la tempête avant de pouvoir s'attaquer aux réparations proprement dites. Ce qu'ils venaient d'affronter s'apparentait peut-être plus à un ouragan qu'à une tempête, à vrai dire, et il s'estimait heureux de n'avoir qu'un disparu en mer à pleurer. Le Walrus avait vaillamment résisté, lui, et bien que les dégâts soient importants, il savait que seuls quelques jours suffiraient aux réparations, et ne les retarderaient pas outre mesure dans leur mission. Certes, il fallait encore réparer bon nombre de mâts cassés, de poutres arrachées, et la coque avait besoin d'être renforcée par endroits, les violentes rafales de vents et les vagues incessantes n'ayant rien épargné sur leur passage. L'heure était donc loin d'être au repos.

Mais le pirate s'accorda un bref instant pour souffler. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis au moins quarante-huit heures, et ne pensait pas le faire avant que toute chose ait retrouvé sa place. Il devrait attendre encore un peu pour _le_ retrouver. Cette pensée, pourtant furtive, suffit à renfrogner son visage déjà tiré par la fatigue et la tension accumulée au cours des derniers jours, des derniers mois pour être honnête. Il fit volte-face pour contempler la mer redevenue calme, cherchant dans ce paysage qui s'étendait à perte de vue l'apaisement, sensation qui se refusait à lui depuis si longtemps déjà.

La démarche caractéristique de Silver s'arrêtant à ses côtés attira son attention. Il sentit sa main ferme se poser avec un semblant de délicatesse sur son épaule, dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante et réconfortante, en vain. Cela ne parvint qu'à le crisper davantage. Leurs rencontres nocturnes, qu'ils cachaient résolument aux yeux du monde, ne lui apportaient plus cette illusion d'évasion qu'elles lui avaient un temps procurée, mais il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à mettre fin à une parenthèse qui l'arrachait parfois encore ne serait-ce que quelques secondes à ce tourbillon de colère et de regrets qui trônait au creux de sa poitrine, là où jadis avait battu son cœur.

Aussi, il devina les mots de son partenaire nocturne avant même qu'ils ne franchissent le seuil de ses lèvres. _La tempête est passée._ Il s'abstint de répondre. Non, la tempête n'était pas passée. Le calme après la tempête, comme il haïssait cette expression que tous les marins avaient toujours à la bouche, comme une sorte de mantra pour se rassurer. Mais ce n'était là qu'une idiotie de plus inventée par des simples d'esprit. Ce calme factice qui règne après la tourmente n'est rien d'autre qu'une illusion rassurante livrée par les sens abusés, désabusés, mis à rude épreuve, en quête d'un repos salvateur.

Mais toutes les tempêtes ne répondaient pas de cette logique bancale. Sa tempête à lui, n'avait jamais passé. Sa tempête à lui n'était pas contenue dans les nuages et ne déversait pas simplement son flot de colère sur la mer. Sa tempête à lui n'avait rien d'apaisant une fois terminée, car la sienne n'avait jamais pris fin.

Mais ça, personne ne le savait. Personne ne savait ce qui se cachait derrière les paupières closes du grand, du redoutable capitaine Flint. Personne ne savait d'où provenait la douleur qui, depuis tant d'années, minait cet homme si imposant. Pas même Silver qui, après quelques vaines questions restées sans réponse, avait fini par comprendre que ses doutes et ses interrogations demeureraient en l'état.

C'est la douleur dans ses mains crispées sur le bois dur qui le tira définitivement de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers son amant (osait-il vraiment l'appeler ainsi?) qui lui sourit légèrement. Même sans savoir, il comprenait. Et c'est donc dans son regard franc qu'il puisa l'énergie de retourner à ses occupations.

Enfin, le soleil se coucha à l'horizon, offrant à la nuit un navire à l'allure retrouvée. Laissant ses matelots goûter enfin un repos bien mérité, il se glissa dans sa cabine dont il ferma la porte à clé, avant de s'adosser contre la porte, les yeux clos. Il aurait bien pu s'endormir là, se laisser glisser le long du bois et s'abandonner à un sommeil qu'il savait sans rêves, s'il n'avait pas su par expérience que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et s'il n'avait pas senti une présence non loin de son bureau.

« Tu attends depuis longtemps ? »

Un ombre se détacha de la bibliothèque contre laquelle elle était appuyée. D'une démarche lente et calculée, elle s'approcha du capitaine, qui entendait le plancher grincer, à peine perceptible au dessus des craquements du bois dus aux roulis de l'eau qui le berçaient doucement. Puis les pas s'arrêtèrent, face à lui. Il devinait qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour toucher ce visiteur, mais s'abstint de tout mouvement. Il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il voulait de la présence de Silver à ses côtés ce soir ou non. Et ça, l'homme face à lui le savait. Il attendait.

Mais la patience n'était pas toujours le fort de son amant. Au bout de longues minutes, prenant son absence de réaction, si non pour un assentiment, au moins pour une absence de rejet, il le sentit avancer sa main et se poser sans délicatesse sur son membre, qu'il commença à frotter légèrement. Flint n'en fut pas complètement surpris, et la décharge qu'il ressentit dans son bas-ventre l'encouragea à ne pas le repousser. La pression s'accentua, augmentant progressivement, jusqu'à arracher un début de réaction sur son pénis.

Dans un geste brusque – de toute façon, leurs ébats n'étaient que brutalité – il agrippa Silver par le col de sa chemise fatiguée, et vint le plaquer à l'exact endroit où il se trouvait moins d'une seconde plus tôt, arrachant sur le visage qui lui faisait face un début de sourire satisfait, comme pour lui signifier qu'enfin, les choses sérieuses commençaient. Il eut tôt fait de faire disparaître cet air insolent de son visage, abattant ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse entre eux, seulement un besoin partagé de vider les tensions accumulées depuis trop longtemps.

Leurs baisers avaient le goût du sang, leurs caresses, celui de l'urgence. Se frayant un chemin entre les meubles, ils parvinrent à la couchette du capitaine, un simple morceau de bois rehaussé par quatre pieds et surmonté d'un matelas tout aussi sommaire que le reste de la structure. Mais peu importait aux deux hommes, absorbés par leur étreinte.

Au cours de leurs ébats, Silver aimait regarder le corps de son capitaine, un corps qui racontait son histoire. Une musculature impressionnante, que parvenaient presque à faire oublier les multiples cicatrices, entailles ou marques de brûlure plus ou moins anciennes qui le parsemaient. Il aimait observer leurs peaux, pourtant si différentes, se fondre l'une dans l'autre le temps d'une étreinte, et leurs cheveux s'entremêler lors de leurs baisers. Et il aurait aimé plonger son regard dans les yeux de Flint, comprendre un peu mieux l'homme qui, au même moment, l'avait débarrassé de son pantalon et empoigné son membre durci. Mais depuis la toute première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, jamais il n'avait réussi à voir autre chose que des paupières closes.

Face à un autre mystère qu'il savait ne pouvoir résoudre, et emporté par sa fièvre, il quitta la bouche possessive de son amant pour glisser lentement vers son cou découvert, qu'il commença à mordiller. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et sans qu'il ait le temps de voir venir quoi que ce soit, près de deux mètres le séparaient d'un Flint au regard bien ouvert et noir.

« Tu connais la règle. »

 _Pas de marque, ni sur l'un, ni sur l'autre. Nous ne sommes pas du bétail. Les autres comprendraient vite. Coucher oui, dormir ensemble, jamais._ Silver soupçonnait que ces injonctions à la prudence, établies très clairement dès le début, étaient surtout une manière de maintenir une distance entre eux, empêcher la confusion ou d'autres sentiments peu appropriés d'envahir leurs cœurs. Et il les comprenait.

« Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? »

Le regard de Flint se radoucit légèrement. La colère laissa place à la lassitude sur les traits tirés de son visage. Il vint se rasseoir sur le bord du lit, les coudes ancrés sur les genoux, la tête enfouie dans ses larges mains. Il avait besoin de sommeil, il le savait, mais redoutait le moment où il s'y abandonnerait. Il n'était pas prêt pour...

Alors, dans un tentative désespérée de retarder encore un petit peu l'échéance, il se tourna vers Silver qui, d'un regard, comprit ce qu'il lui demandait, et le déshabilla, toujours sans douceur.

La porte se referma silencieusement sur Silver quittant la cabine du capitaine resté seul. Seul ? Non, il ne l'était jamais réellement. Ou plutôt l'était-il désespéramment. Dans la pénombre de la nuit, tout juste éclaircie par la lune, il fermait les yeux. Et, derrière ses paupières closes, un regard perçant, celui de _Thomas_. Après toutes ses années, Flint l'avait encore et toujours à ses côtés, rappel incessant de leur bonheur passé et volé, de leur projet. Et il redoutait le jour où, lorsqu'il fermerait les yeux sur une nouvelle journée, le souvenir de ce tendre regard s'estompe.


End file.
